Love Wins Over All
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Ash has been possessed by the King of Pokelantis! Can Gary save him before its too late? Rushed story, definitely not one of my better writings. Seriously, it hurts /me/ reading this.


**My first Pokemon story! I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon! If I did, Ash and Gary would always be together and Misty would never exist ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Battle Pyramid, King's Chambers**<strong>

Ash grinned, holding up the Pokeball. "Ho-oh, come on out!" He cried. In response to his eagerness, the ball began to glow a soft blue, before exploding in a blinding white light. Ash cried out, looking away. Once the glow faded, he turned to see a mysterious black and blue aura circling the air above him. "What is that?" He asked, before crying out as the aura entered his body. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Ash?" May cried, looking at her friend in worry. Brock and Max ran up, along with Brandon. "Heh heh…. Heh heh heh!" A deep, evil laugh came from Ash. He stood and faced the others, his eyes completely black. "First, you bow before me. Then you give me every Pokemon in your possession." He sent out a couple aura tendrils, trying to grab May's Pokeballs. "Hey! Those are mine!" She cried, grabbing them back.

Watching from a distance, the group not noticing him, was Gary Oak. 'Ash is acting so different… Is he like this all the time?' Gary thought, watching the possessed Ash throw commands at his friends. 'I'd better keep an eye out…'

****Battle Pyramid, Battle Arena****

"What? Ash's been possessed by the King of Pokelantis?" The fat entrance guy asked. May nodded. "Brandon's sure that's what happened!" The fat guy sighed. "You get to the point where you think you've seen everything." He muttered. Gary watched the exchange. "King of Pokelantis?" He asked. Brock, Max, and May all turned to see him walk out of the shadows. "Gary! What are you doing here?" Max asked. Gary looked at the boy. "I was doing some research when I fell down this hole. I heard you guys yelling something about Ho-oh and decided to follow you." He said, shrugging.

Brock looked between Ash and Brandon. "Gary, I know you have feelings for Ash. D'you think you can help him get out of this state?" He asked. Gary studied the raven-haired boy for a second. "Yes. I'll do my best." He said.

****Skipping to the end of the battle****

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Regirock wins!" The referee exclaimed. Ash growled. "This battle has not ended! He turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu! Get out there and win this!" Pikachu stared at his trainer, fer etched on his face. "Pika, pika pi!" He cried, backing away from Ash. Gary ran out and stood in front of Pikachu, glaring at Ash. "Ash, you don't know what you're doing! Fight back against the King!" He growled. Ash let out a dark laugh. "Oh please. You don't know what you're saying. Stand back and let the King of Pokelantis fight his battle!" Gary shook his head fiercely. He turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Ash!" He commanded. "Pika…. CHUUUUUUU!" The little yellow mouse let out a large volt of electricity. Ash cried out in pain as the attack surged through him, expelling the King. The aura flew into the air, and Brandon made it go into the Pokeball once more. Ash gasped and collapsed to the ground, moaning something inaudible.

Gary knelt by his best friend's side. "Ash, can you hear me?" He asked. The boy merely groaned and clenched his eyes shut. "Gary… you ass… That hurt, but… thanks." The older smiled. "No problem, Ashy-boy." He said to the raven-haired.

****Pokemon Center, After-Battle****

Gary looked over at his one-night roommate. "Are you feeling better, Ashy-boy?" he asked. The other nodded, staring out the window at the Battle Pyramid. "I'm sorry for everything, y'know. For being mean to you all those years." Gary said. "Why'd you do it?" Ash questioned, looking over at Gary.

He sighed. "I was… confused." At Ash's puzzled look, Gary explained. "I was dealing with my emotions for you." He said. Ash looked surprised. "And what did you end up with?" he asked, his heart fluttering frantically. The brunette sighed. "I love you." He stated.

Ash froze. Gary loved him? This was a dream come true! The blacknette stood and walked over to Gary. Without saying a word, he enveloped the other's lips with his own. Gary smiled into this kiss, holding Ash in his arms. After a few moments of kissing, Ash pulled back. "I love you too, Gary." He said. "Will you be my boyfriend, Ash?" Gary asked. Ash nodded happily, and the two fell asleep in Gary's bed.

_THE END  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So did you all like it? Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Hasta la vista, friends!**

**NekoShadowDancer**


End file.
